


I Could Get Used to This

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka is too cute, Doctor Leorio, Gon and Killua are 16, M/M, i wrote this at 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: Your typical running away from home AU. Killua and Gon get caught out while it's raining and Kurapika and Leorio welcome them in. Alluka shows up somewhere along the way and they become one big happy family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4 am miracles anybody!  
> I have no clue how this fanfic came about but it's here now!  
> Probably one of my more sucky ones. I haven't written in third person in SO long.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Rain pelted down on the roof and windows. It had been like that for a few hours now. Killua had noticed the sky getting darker. Gon had smelled the rain. Yet, the two 16 year olds were still stupid enough to not get to their proper shelter where Alluka was waiting.

Killua huffed as he glared out the window. He ran a hand through his snowy hair. It had become a giantic mess of tangles and he refused to borrow a brush from the people who were sheltering them for the moment. Ahh right. Those people.

They weren't bad he supposed. Although the older one seemed a bit older than he actually was. Killua roamed his blue eyes over them. The younger one was currently sitting in a chair with a book in hand. His blond hair almost reached his shoulders, and his brown eyes were focused on finishing the page in front of him. Killua was still slightly annoyed at the compassion his voice held when he found them under his front porch awning. His name was Kurapika if Killua remembered right.

Kurapika's lover was Leorio. The only reason Killua bothered to remember his name was the fact that they about had a fight over him calling Leorio "Old Man." He seemed nice enough. His olive green eyes held compassion as he patched up a few scratches on their knees and hands. Killua forgot when they got them. Maybe it was from running away from home? Or was it when Gon failed to climb that fence?

Leorio had finished putting the last bandage on Killua's cheek before turning to Gon, who really didn't need much other than some disenfecting on his knee. Killua warned him not to climb a chain fence with shorts on. Gon was in his usual attire of an annoyingly bright green hoodie and green cargo shorts. His dark green combat boots were tossed aside at the door, and the rain had effectly taken out all of Gon's hair gel. He still looked pretty pissed off about it. He liked his hair long, but only if it was standing up!

Gon looked back at him and smiled that stupid smile. Killua felt his cheeks heat up. Gon always could light up a room. His comments were always hilariously stupid or adorable. He was the pure embodiment of perfection, and anyone who stated otherwise had to deal with Killua.

Killua forgot when the banter started. He forgot when he started getting comfortable. He made a comment about Leorio's glasses. Gon laughed far too loudly. Leorio threw an insult back. Kurapika marked the page in his book and then threw it at Leorio. Gon jumped across the room and caught it on pure reflex. Killua smirked and stole Leorio's glasses. He then proceeded to plant them on Kurapika's face. Leorio told him not to touch his man. Killua rolled his eyes and kissed Gon to show Leorio there was nothing to worry about.

Gon immediately started kissing back. Their tongues collided and danced. Gon's arm wrapped around his waist. Killua's hands entangled themselves in Gon's wet hair. When they finally separated, Killua noticed Kurapika on Leorio's lap finishing up their make out session. It was probably just to shut him up for that earlier comment.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, much to Leorio's disappointment. He sighed as Kurapika got off him to go answer the door. It was a young girl of about thirteen. Her pink and green dress was soaked as she tried to wring water out of her long black hair. Her blue eyes looked innocently up at Kurapika. "H-hello. Is Gon and big brother here?" Killua looked into the entryway. "ALLUKA!" he smiled before running up to hug her. Gon wasn't far behind.

Once Kurapika had invited them in, Killua called Alluka to let them know they were going to be stuck. Unfortunately, their temporary shelter had flooded, and she had been trying to find them for an hour or so. Killua quickly told her Kurapika and Leorio's adress then hung up. He worried about his sister. He really did. But he also knew his sister could walk two blocks without supervision. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around Killua's neck. The front of his shirt became soaked once again.

Alluka let go of Killua to give Gon a hug as well. He ruffled her hair a bit before smiling at Leorio and Kurapika. "Thanks for letting her come over too." Leorio rolled his eyes. "Well someone invited her over before we could say yes." he lightly glared at Killua. Kurapika slapped him upside the head. "We've been married for five years. I know you. You were going to let her come over anyway, and you know it."

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. Anyway Kurapika, you're closer to her size. See if you can find some clothes for her. We don't want her getting hypothermia." Kurapika smirked as he left the room. "Yes Doctor!" Alluka looked up at Leorio. "You're a doctor Mr. uhhh?" she looked at Killua. Killua smirked. "That's Leorio. The old man's a doctor."

Leorio sighed as Gon laughed. "I told you I'm only twenty-five!" Killua waved him off and turned his attention back to his sister. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Alluka shook her head. "Nope! I'm fine. Just a little wet." she giggled. Kurapika returned with a shirt and a pair of sweatpants in hand. He handed them to Alluka. "Here you go. They're the best I could find. The bathroom is down the hallway. First door on the left." he smiled.

Alluka nodded. "Thank you Mr. Kurapika!" she said before heading off to the bathroom. Kurapika turned toward Gon and Killua with a serious look on his face. "Okay you two. Tell me right now, and be honest. Why are you three running around in the rain without trying to go home? I've seen plenty of running away cases before. People always come to this town for some reason. However, two 16 year old boys and a 13 year old girl is a first for me."

"Family issues." Gon and Killua said at the same time. "The entire family is psychopathic." Killua mumbled. "Dad's an idiot." Gon stated while looking out the window. Kurapika sighed and then looked at Leorio. They seemed to have a silent agreement or argument. Killua couldn't really tell. Leorio mumbled something under his breath. Kurapika glared at him. Leorio then turned to them. "You three can stay here as long as you like. We have two rooms available. One for you two and one for Alluka. That work for you?"

Killua couldn't believe what he heard. Just how kind were these people? He looked at Gon who was smiling widely at him. He hung his head and slightly smiled. "Fine with me. But why exactly are you letting us stay here?" Gon elbowed him and Killua glared at him in retaliation.

Kurapika chuckled quietly. "Well I guess you could say I managed to get attached." Leorio turned away with a small smile on his face. "I'm not an asshole. That's all." Kurapika jabbed him in the side. Alluka appeared in the doorway in the clothes Kurapika gave her. She was rubbing a towel on her head to dry it as best she could. "What's going on?" Killua smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "We'll be staying here for a while."

Killua couldn't help the feeling of happiness that went through him as Alluka's eyes lit up. They had been living off what they could for months, and she was at her wits end. "Really!" Kurapika and Leorio nodded. She ran up to hug both of them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gon and Killua laughed at Leorio's shocked expression. Alluka was just too cute.

Kurapika looked at them once Alluka let go. "Well I'm going to start dinner. It's homemade pizza day." he stated before heading into the kitchen. Gon had zoned out at the word "pizza." Alluka had got into a conversation with Leorio about medical herbs. Killua just sat down next to Gon on the couch and leaned on his shoulder. Gon put an arm around his waist and mumbled something. It was probably one of those compliments that he gives Killua daily.

'Yeah, I can get used to this.' he thought before dozing off to the sound of Gon's breathing.


End file.
